banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GoldenJiggies
Vandal bleep. I am SO sorry for my late reply. I will deal with this right away! -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 08:08, 30 November 2008 (UTC) OK. The vandal is banned for a year and your sig is fine with me. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 10:05, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Grey Jinjo Seekers Sounds like an interesting idea. Sure, I'll be co-leader. What would we do in the club? droginator1 21:31, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hmm... We could, I guess. Sorta like a hunt for Bigfoot or something. XD I could record from my emulator with Fraps, but I won't be able to do videos from Banjo-Tooie, because my emulator hates me. D: droginator1 21:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Clan??? Is the grey jinjo's a clan? Let me tell you what I think. They are just there for users to be leader, co-leader etc. If you want a club, make sure there is nothing of this leader thing. You are both are members so why is there need for ranks? -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 05:19, 22 December 2008 (UTC) guess so, okeay Help Just some help for your sig. Your pictures are pretty much huge for the sig you have, I recomend changing the size of your images from 50px to 40px and down like most sig pics. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 06:41, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Ok, actually i was even gonna start the whole sig over except my main one with the jiggy and add new ones. Also, sorry if this is a late reply, i'm too hooked to BK:N&B... About your vehicles. . . Do you think you can leave a picture of it, or better yet, a video of it in action? I would like to see this GJ boat. Boats are hard to make.Learner4 17:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) You should have kept the Nintendobile 64. That sounded cool. Learner4 13:03, 28 January 2009 (UTC) *Please don't edit other peoples userpages except if you are removing vandalism, fixing template/grammar errors or adding your sig to a guestbook. Next time you do, you will be blocked for a week, thanks. -- [[User:Arav the Undersith|'Arav']] the [[User talk:Arav the Undersith|'Undersith']] 01:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Ah, my mistake. I usually get around to editing late at night, I'm not sure what I was thinking... JollyDodger 02:16, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Fixed your sig Hey there. I noticed on Chicken7's userpage that the presence of your sig was disrupting the text on the page. So I went into your sig and put in some extra tags. Now the blue background won't "bleed" into the text following your sig. Just to let you know. Toomai Glittershine eXemplary LogicThe Stats GuyThe Table Designer 03:37, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Vandalist Thanks for the report; both have been deleted. ;) Feel free to alert me of any future cases or problems. Cheers, 06:38, June 3, 2010 (UTC)